Change is Good
by ninjin
Summary: Tomoyo saying "Hoe?" Syaoran saying "Kawaii?" What has the world COME to?
1. The beginning! Syaoran and Tomoyo!

Hi. I'm not good at writing fanfics, and I hate the style of this one. But different people like different styles, and with that stony glare on Syaoran's face, I just can't imagine normal thoughts going on in that brain. So I have kind of a weird style here, which is annoying. And he's way ooc, in my opinion. But anyway, you can read it. If you want.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS or anything!!! So go away, and don't sue me.  
  
~*~Change is Good~ Chapter One~*~  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
It all started when Eriol decided that life was too boring. Yes, I know. Eriol always has to be plotting some devious scheme, doesn't he? Well, genius Hiiragiziwa decided to have a little fun with Sakura's cards. Sakura was not present at the time, by the way. She had been at the park with Eriol, Tomoyo and me, but then she decided to go home and get us some food so that we could have a picnic. So anyway, Eriol decided that he wanted to play with the Star Cards.  
  
I tried to convince him not to do it. I said, "No! Eriol, remember what happened last time?" He didn't. He wasn't there back then when Kero and I got switched. So Mr. Genius shrugged my premonition of danger off and took Sakura's key. He muttered an incantation and whoosh, there stood the pink staff. Eriol took it casually in his hand, and twirled it around and brought the pink staff of Sakura crashing down on the Change Card. A blinding light emerged from the card and sparkled all around.  
  
When the sparkling stopped enough for me to open my eyes, the lizard that was the Change Card was standing before me and Tomoyo was petting it while Eriol nonchalantly whistled and drew a circle around the Change Card with his sun-staff thing. Because of my magic, I could tell that he was making a magical barrier around the Change Card so that it couldn't cause trouble to anyone outside of the circle. Of course Hiiragiziwa stayed outside of his circle and vanished. I suppose it was his idea of a joke. Well, anyway I was trapped within Eriol's stupid circle with Daidouji. And the Change Card. This was going to become very interesting.  
  
~*~One hour later~*~  
  
"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked Daidouji, bored. "What do you mean? We're going to videotape the change card's first encounter with Li-kun!" "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" my mind screamed. But I heard myself say "Okay." Why? You wanna know why? Well, it's because Sakura had gotten the food from her house and had come back and was watching and trying to break stupid Eriol's barrier. Wait! I didn't mean to say that, it was a mistake. I said "sure" since um.I decided to be nice to Daidouji! Yeah! That's it! I was being nice to Sakura's best friend! Now to resume my story.  
  
So I said sure, I'll pose with the change card, and so I went and posed with the change card. I felt like an idiot. "Syaoran, you look like an idiot. And I think Sakura's watching." I blanched. "Hey, Daidouji, if you want to tape us, YOU think up a pose!" I snapped, face heating up.  
  
So Tomoyo happily went to work, moving my arms and legs around. "Okay, now for the finishing touch." she proclaimed. "It's okay, Li-kun, now, all you need to do is move your other hand in front of it's sharp, snapping, gleaming, jagged teeth!" Now no way was I doing that, and I told Tomoyo. "Oh yes you are!" she responded and moved my arm rather forcefully.  
  
After a while of Daidouji moving her camera to get the right angle, it occurred to me that the Change Card doesn't have teeth. "Hey, Daidouji, the Change Card doesn't have teeth," I remarked. "Really?" she asked. She charged over with her camera to prove this fact. "Hey, Li-kun, move your hand. I can't see its mouth." So I did and Tomoyo pried open the card's mouth with her hand. In other words, she touched the lizard creature.  
  
Now, I should probably explain to you what the Change had been doing this whole time. It had been napping. It was not very happy to have its mouth pried open.  
  
Next thing I knew, I started to have a peculiar feeling. It was very strange, like the time I got switched with Kero.  
  
At the same time, Sakura had managed to break Eriol's barrier. (She didn't know he put it there, she thought someone was holding us captive. She didn't even see the Change Card.) The breaking released a blinding light.  
  
When the horrible light had stopped, I peeled my hands away from my eyes.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
I was peeling PALE, MANICURED hands away from my eyes. I have never gotten a manicure. There was also dark stuff all over me. When I touched it to see what it was that was tickling me and making me hot, I felt something that felt suspiciously like LONG, DARK HAIR.  
  
Now I was spooked.  
  
I looked down beside me. My worst suspicions were confirmed. There was a video tape beside me. I had been Changed into Tomoyo Daidouji's body.  
  
I swore under my breath.  
  
The next morning, I would have to face a whole new prospect.  
  
Combing my hair.  
  
  
  
~*~ So what'd ya think. Review me! And I don't even care if you flame me, cuz I would even flame myself on this one. Syaoran's gonna be in lots of trouble. 


	2. It continues! Kero and Eriol!

Hi. I'm back again. Thank you luvya! You are my first reviewer! I continued, even though I didn't get many reviews, because I update according to my inspiration/random writing bursts, not reviews. So here it is, the second part of this really, really bad story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so go away and don't sue me.  
  
~*~Change is Good Chp. 2~*~  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I put forth a final burst of magic and broke open the magical barrier holding Syaoran and Tomoyo and sighed with relief. They were finally free. But I found that my troubles weren't over at all. I spotted the change card in with them! So THAT was why they were so unconcerned about being held captive by a strong magical barrier. While I squeaked in surprise, Tomoyo came dashing in and threw herself on top of the card.  
  
"Hurry, Kinomoto, get a cage on this thing!" she grunted.  
  
Now that was a weird thing for Tomoyo to do, but I was too shocked to do anything else but make a cage and put the Change Card in it. With Tomoyo safely off of it, I distinctly heard her say something about ".darn hair.keeps getting in the way."  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was sitting by, dazed. I slowly walked up to him, afraid something messed up his brain. "Um.Li-kun.are you okay?" I asked tentatively. His eyes lit up. "Sakura-chan!" he said. "You're back! You know, it's so weird being in someone else's body--"  
  
I was very genuinely confused. "Hoeeeeeeeee?!!" I yelled.  
  
Tomoyo looked at me, a little disgusted. "We got Changed."  
  
I was still confused, so she proceeded to spell it out for me. "I, Li Syaoran, am in Daidouji Tomoyo's body. Daidouji is in my body. Understand?"  
  
I didn't answer. I was too busy laughing.  
  
Maybe it was a little mean of me, but what was I supposed to do? Tomoyo's body, but Syaoran really, came over and hit me on the shoulder, glaring at me stonily. When I caught my breath, I proposed we go see Eriol to see what we should do. Meanwhile, Tomoyo's body would go tell "her mom" that she was going with me to eat dinner.  
  
This was going to be an extremely funny 24 hours.  
  
~*~Kero's POV~*~  
  
I was just having a perfectly nice nap when I was awakened by Sakura laughing and collapsing onto the bed. That Chinese brat was behind her, walking with a video camera.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," I cut in. "What are you doing here? And.why do you have a video camera?"  
  
"Just because I'm in a different body won't stop me from taping Sakura! Or from taping your reaction when you find out that--" "Tomoyo and Syaoran got Changed by the change card," Sakura cut in smoothly to the brat's speech.  
  
At this point, I burst into laughter and stayed that way for a good 20 minutes. "What are you going to do?" I gasped.  
  
"WE are going over to Hiiragiziwa-kun's. I know that you have to stay this way for 24 hours and then hug, but maybe he can make up a less painful way?" Sakura's eyes were hopeful, but not very sure.  
  
"Iiiiii! You're just so KAWAII when your face is like that!" squealed the Li brat. I jumped. It was very unnerving to see him like that. The idea that he was Tomoyo would take some getting used to.  
  
~*~Eriol's House~*~  
  
I waited to see Eriol's reaction when they told him. Even the great reincarnation of Clow Reed couldn't stifle a smile. Daidouji scowled. That was not something you saw every day. But of course, it was the brat in Daidouji's body.  
  
Hiiragiziwa requested to see the Change Card, so Sakura brought the cage over. Eriol proceeded to say that it was a miracle that the cage actually worked, because it was so poorly made. I was not going to put up with this! I mean, I had chosen this girl for the Card Captor, she was definitely the best if I picked her! I rushed to Sakura's defense, viciously going at Hiiragiziwa. He chuckled and told me that he was just kidding. This, to me, meant that he considered me stupid. So I sat down and sulked.  
  
Eriol, meanwhile, had taken the Change out and was examining it. "It looks kind of irritable," he remarked.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose it was all because of that CAGE that Sakura made! That inferior, unworthy CAGE!" I shot back.  
  
"Kero, I told you I was kidding," he replied.  
  
"Humph!" I humphed and sat on the Change Card.  
  
I guess the Change Card doesn't like riders, because it did its thing. I felt really fuzzy, like when I got Changed with the Li brat. Like I was going to sleep.  
  
When I "woke up," tried to resume my argument with the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Except I couldn't find him. I tried to fly around to get him, but I landed on the floor. "Gah!" I screamed, waving my arms around. But what I saw at the end of those arms scared me. They were.  
  
.HANDS.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" I screamed again, but much more enthusiastically.  
  
The only time I had EVER had hands was when I got Changed with the Li kid. This was not good.  
  
But one little sight did ease my pain. Right next to me, I saw myself, Kero, dusting himself off, then freezing. He looked a bit.panicky. "Stay calm, Eriol, stay calm. The reincarnation of Clow Reed isn't SUPPOSED to get panicked, or nervous, or.." he muttered.  
  
He couldn't control his terror. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
The brat said "Kawaii!!".  
  
Tomoyo smiled a tiny bit.  
  
Sakura looked worried.  
  
The Change Card settled down for a nap.  
  
~*~  
  
So what'd ya think. Review me! It's okay if you flame, too, because I could flame myself on this one. Oh yeah, and suggestions for upcoming changes are welcome. Ja!  
  
Review from lili: I like it!! keep doing it please! 


	3. It's gettin' goodTouya and a rabbit!

Hey all! Back to work again, I am.oh and thank you luvya! My only reviewer! I actually think the reason I want people to review is for proof that people are actually reading my fic. SO PLEASE DON'T HOLD BACK! A simple "hi" would be fine, as long as you actually read it. Oh well, have a happy life. Oh, and about this fic, when I refer to the characters by name, I'm referring to their bodies, not their minds, unless otherwise indicated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything else in here. Don't sue me.  
  
~*~Change is Good~*~  
  
chapter 3  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Hoe? Did you get switched?" I asked, very worried.  
  
"Um. Yes," replied Kero.  
  
"Ehhhh." I commented, very wisely. Everyone sat in confused silence, until Nakuru entered the scene.  
  
"HIIIYA!!" she yelled. Eriol turned away from her and Kero greeted her. "Eh?" she asked, befuddled. "OH!" she announced, as the realization hit her. You could literally see a lightbulb go off in her head. "You-and you- Changed--," she gasped, pointing her fingers. She then proceeded to go into hysterics.  
  
"SHUT UP!" said Eriol's body, annoyed. He came and knocked Nakuru upside the head. "Huh?" quipped Nakuru, a bit hurt because her master insulted her, and then she realized the change again and started laughing. It's a wonder that her stomach didn't start hurting.  
  
We left Nakuru in her little corner there, and I suddenly remembered the question that I came here to ask. "Oh! Um, well, the point of us coming here was to ask if you could create a less painful or quicker way to Change back," I said. "It seems a bit more important now.." I said, looking instinctively at Eriol.  
  
"What, he's over there. I'm just a stupid stuffed animal. Oh wait! Now HE'S the stupid stuffed animal!" commented Eriol, slapping his knee. We all stared at him. "Ahem. Sorry."  
  
Kero, who looked very strange when he was calm and professional, said "I'm not sure if there is a way, besides the hug idea." Sakura's face fell. "But," he added, flipping with difficulty through a big book, "You may be able to create a spell.."  
  
Too hard, and I told him so. He said there was no other choice.  
  
"Look on the bright side, though!" commented Syaoran. "This is going to be a very, very, funny event, and we can tape it and laugh over it forever and forever!"  
  
~*~  
  
I took Eriol's body home with me. After looking at his first efforts of taking care of himself, it had to be done. On the way home, I stopped by the pet store to buy the bunny rabbit that I had been looking at for over two weeks now. I finally had saved up enough. Eriol grumbled about it, but it was just too cute, and it was about to be sold to someone else if I didn't buy it. We also spent about 2 hours in a video game store. Not my choice. Believe me , it was waaaay weird watching Eriol scream "HOLY BUCKETS! They have Kingdom Hearts!" and run around. I think Kero's mind decided that this was his chance to be able to buy video games without someone else's help. Oh well, he deserved it for his suffering.  
  
I also took Syaoran's body home with me. He just begged and begged. So when I got home, we all trooped into my room while I set up a nice home for my new bunny rabbit. Eriol sat dumbly on the bed while Syaoran and I admired its cuteness. It must have been unnerving to Touya, who walked in, to see Syaoran staring at a bunny with an expression of "Oh that's cute" on his face.  
  
~*~Bunny Rabbit's POV~*~  
  
Explored my new surroundings. Nice girl looked at me, then looked back as someone said "Kaijuu, let me in," through the door thingy. Jumped back as girl squealed "Eep!" and dumped strange creature into my cage. Greeted strange creature. Strange creature introduced itself as "change card." Bit strange creature. Strange creature smelled bad and hissed. Black haired human coming in through door stared at me. Expressed astonishment at "change card." Poked "change card." Strange feeling.  
  
Different body. Hands. Strange anatomy. Hm. Does anyone have a carrot?  
  
~*~  
  
hope you liked it! If you just review me so that I have proof people are reading it, that would be nice. And I don't mind flames. People who mind flames are cowardly people who need to face those people. Be brutal with me if you so wish it. 


End file.
